


Random Thoughts

by WolfStudio



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStudio/pseuds/WolfStudio
Summary: title says it all. some are really meaningful





	1. Eternal Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEF

The ones who stop and listen closely will hear it. An eternal song that is sung on the wind to many and all. Only the ones who stop to smell the flowers or explore forests to see the beauty will hear the song at it's loudest. This song you may ask is nature's. Nature hums a tune for all of time and only truly sings for the ones who listen to it's melody. It's song going from under your feet, to the grass lands, mountains, rivers, valleys, to the wide open skies. To the smallest bug to the largest blue whale. The song is eternal but if it stops it will not for long. The melody has been stopped a few times before it is sung louder then before. But there are ones who ignore it's song and are filled with nothing but G R E E D. These people destroy the lands nature as called home for billions of years. And the ones who listen to it's song can hear as earth, sea, and sky cry out. The sound of their mourning echo with natures tunes of agony. The ones who try to help nature get to hear it's melody sing. The ones who harm it only cause the pained wail that replaces nature's great song.


	2. Locked Hearts and Closed Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

    Locked Hearts and Closed Minds

Life is a cruel and merciless mistress. And just like it, so are it's creations. Born to survive the lashing of it's claws. Humans apply to this simple law as well.

 Lashing out to seem like the top dog, creating a "pack." They attack any anomalies they see. Screaming and thrashing at the anomaly. The moment they try to defend and protect themselves, the attackers get more violent.

 This causes them to lock themselves in an untouchable fantasy. Holding their hearts in a metal vault. Scars that can never be healed lace the mind and soul. Unknown to the good side of humanity, other then family. 

 Kindness is a mask held only so it hurts more, being thrown into the inferno of emotions. No longer can trust be given free to the "kind" faces. 

 The anomaly wears a mask to hide how much it  **H U R T S** them. The words of the viper sink into the mask, trying to pry it apart, to watch it shatter. 

How this is described in detail? One would know if they were the beholder's eye.

 


End file.
